


Late-Night Encounters

by combefemme



Series: Something Like Family [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is spending the night with Derek. Lydia is spending the night with Isaac. Nobody thought to mention this to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-Night Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place after everything that's been posted thus far.

It's shortly after two in the morning when Stiles slides out from under Derek's arm and rolls out of bed. He pads across the room on barefeet and out into the hallway. He yawns as he turns toward the bathroom door and lets out a huff when he sees it closed, light spilling out from beneath it.

“Dammit, Isaac,” he murmurs, and moves to duck back inside Derek's room. Isaac isn't supposed to know he's here. In fact, Isaac isn't even supposed to be home. When he turns, though, he sees that Isaac's bedroom door is ajar and when he squints his eyes to get a better look he can see that Isaac is in his bed, red light from his alarm clock lighting up his sleeping face.

He whirls back around when he hears the flush of a toilet. If Derek's in bed and Isaac's in bed, who the hell is in the bathroom? 

Looking around quickly, Stiles spots Isaac's lacrosse stick lying on the floor outside his bedroom and grabs it just as he hears the sink in the bathroom shut off. He holds the stick up like a spear, ready to strike. He adjusts his grip and takes a defensive stance as the door opens...

...and Lydia steps out.

She's rubbing her eyes and startles when she sees Stiles, letting out a shriek. Stiles lets out a yell, too, and flails backwards, landing on his ass on the carpet. In an instant, both bedroom doors are torn open and Derek and Isaac come rushing out, eyes flashing red and gold.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Isaac exclaims when he takes in the scene before him: Stiles lying spread-eagle on the floor still clutching Isaac's crosse, and Lydia leaning back against the bathroom doorframe, hand over her heart.

“What the fuck is Lydia doing here?!” Stiles counters, gesturing at her.

“What am I doing here?” she shoots back. “What are you doing here?!”

Derek shakes his head and turns to Isaac. “What _are_ you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home tonight?”

Isaac shrugs. “Well, we weren't, but...” he trails off and looks at Lydia.

“But my sister came home and decided to pick a fight,” she replies. “Can we please get back to the matter at hand?”

“Yeah, can someone please explain this?” Stiles agrees, pushing himself to his feet.

Derek and Isaac exchange a look. 

“This was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it?” Isaac asks.

Derek sighs. “Probably.”

When neither of them immediately offer up an explanation, Stiles turns back to Lydia. He takes in her make-up-less face, her messy hair, and the fact that all she's wearing is a t-shirt that he's pretty sure is Isaac's.

“Are you sleeping here?” he asks.

“Are you?” she questions, mirroring his suspicious look.

Stiles narrows his eyes and slides his gaze over to Isaac who's rubbing a hand over the back of his neck and looking sheepish. He turns back to Lydia, who crosses her arms and stares him down defiantly.

“Are you being serious?” he asks as it clicks in. He keeps looking back and forth between them. “Are you actually for real right now?”

Lydia huffs a sigh. “Yes.”

Stiles pauses for a second before swinging his head around to Isaac again and holding out a fist. “Well, good on ya, man.”

Isaac shakes his head and laughs a little bit but raises his own fist and pounds it.

“Stiles,” Derek says in his I'm-rolling-my-eyes-at-you tone of voice.

Stiles rounds on him. “Did you know about this?”

Derek leans against the bedroom doorway and crosses his arms. “Yeah.”

“Alright, this is all very fine and well,” Lydia cuts in. “But I still don't know why Stiles is here.”

“Uh,” Stiles stammers and turns to Derek, but the look he gives him is wholly unhelpful. When he looks at Isaac, he's got his head bent, smirking. “Wait, do you know?”

Isaac looks up at him. “Yeah.”

“Know what?” Lydia questions, clearly getting annoyed. Stiles turns back to her but before he can respond she holds up a hand. “Wait a minute --” she narrows her eyes at him “-- are Isaac and I not the only ones engaging in a clandestine relationship?”

Stiles shrugs and gives a little laugh. “Guess not.”

Lydia turns to Derek and looks him up and down. He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. After a moment she nods and turns back to Stiles.

“Good job, Stilinski,” she says. “Didn't know you had it in you.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and decides to change the subject. “So, why are you two sneaking around?”

Lydia shrugs but there's something about the way she doesn't meet his eyes that tells him it's a touchy subject. “Why are you?” she shoots back instead.

“You mean besides the illegality of it?” Derek cuts in.

“It's not illegal if we aren't doing anything,” Stiles says, unable to keep a little of the bitterness from seeping into his voice.

“Uh oh,” Lydia murmurs and turns to Isaac. “I'm sensing some trouble in paradise.”

He snorts. “I don't think we should get into that.”

“Probably right,” Lydia agrees and crosses the hallway back to Isaac's bedroom. “I'm going back to bed.”

“Wait,” Stiles says and she turns back to him. “Uh, don't tell Scott.”

He hates that he has to say that. He hates that he has to hide things from Scott. But Stiles knows he won't take it well when he finds out and he's not ready for that. Something must show on his face because Lydia's eyes soften.

“In fact,” Stiles shrugs. “Don't tell anyone.”

Lydia gives him a little smile and takes a couple steps towards him. She puts a hand on his shoulder and leans up to plant a kiss on his cheek. “We won't if you won't,” she replies when she pulls away.

He smiles at her. “Deal.”

With that she turns on her heal – Stiles has to flinch back to avoid being whipped in the face by her hair – and stalks into Isaac's room without another word.

“Night,” Isaac says, and follows her.

Stiles turns to Derek who reaches out and grabs his wrist, yanking him towards the bedroom.

“C'mon,” he yawns. “I don't want to be awake anymore.”

Stiles smiles at him. “In a minute,” he says. “I got up for a reason.”

He watches Derek retreat back into his bedroom before turning to the bathroom. He rubs a hand over his face and sighs. It's been a lot to take in for two o'clock in the morning, but Stiles is kind of happy about it. He's still lying to his dad and he's still lying to Scott, but at least he's not lying to everybody anymore.

That, at least, is a relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been forever guys. Life's been busy.
> 
> Also, I know this one's short, but it's also necessary. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon.
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr.](http://isaacneedsahug.tumblr.com/)


End file.
